Erreur de numéro
by psychogirl25
Summary: SEX ON THE PHONE CONTEST du forum DAL :  Bella reçoit un nouveau téléphone pour son anniversaire, mais étant pas douée avec la technologie, elle se trompe de numéro et tombe sur Edward qui ferra tout ce qu'il veut d'elle au téléphone. AH. Lemon.


**SEX ON THE PHONE CONTEST**

**Titre : Erreur de numéro**

**Mon nom de plume : Psychogirl25**

**Personnages choisis : Edward et Bella**

**Disclaimer****: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie ****Meyer.**

**Vous pouvez retrouver les autres OS du concours puis voter pour vos trois histoires préférées sur damn-addict-forum .forumgratuit .fr**

« Il serait temps que tu te mettes à la technologie p'tite sœur. Il faut que tu changes ta cabine téléphonique. Tu n'as même pas l'écran couleur ! »

Ça, c'est Emmett… et un très agréable commentaire sur mon téléphone portable. Mais je l'aime bien, moi, mon portable. Je peux téléphoner, envoyer des messages et je peux même jouer au jeu du serpent à mes heures perdues. Je ne pouvais demander mieux.

Malheureusement pour moi, Septembre arrivait, ainsi que mon anniversaire.

Quoi de plus logique pour Emmett que de me trouver un nouveau téléphone ? Il avait d'abord essayé d'argumenter afin que je le prenne de mon plein gré. Il m'avait même dit que je pourrai ainsi avoir la photo de mon chéri en fond d'écran… mais pour cela, il aurait déjà fallu que j'en aie un !

Bref, je venais de faire l'acquisition d'un iPhone. Mon frère avait passé la soirée à tenter de m'expliquer son fonctionnement… sans succès. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il me racontait. Je voulais au moins savoir comment téléphoner et envoyer des textos mais à mon plus grand malheur, il n'y avait même pas de clavier numérique pour taper soit les numéros, soit les messages.

Je désespérais.

J'avais abandonné l'idée de m'en servir et je pensais le remettre dans sa boîte dès le lendemain. Mais c'était sans compter qu'il m'était impossible de mettre la main sur ma _cabine téléphonique. _Emmett, à tous les coups…

J'évitai de m'approcher de cette monstruosité pour le moment. Je tenterai peut-être un jour de le comprendre mais pour l'instant, je n'en avais point l'utilité alors il restait sagement sur la table basse de mon salon.

**OoOoO**

Le temps passa et j'apprivoisai de plus en plus ce nouvel appareil. J'avais enfin trouvé comment on téléphonait ainsi que comment envoyer des sms. Ce fut un grand moment de joie le jour où j'ai réussi à téléphoner à mes parents.

Cependant, il restait encore quelques subtilités qui me faisaient défaut. Notamment le tactile. Je m'étais un temps fou à taper un message car je n'appuyais pas comme il fallait sur les touches, enfin touches, c'est un bien grand mot !

Ce soir nous étions vendredi. Comme chaque semaine, je décidai d'appeler mes parents. Un programme bien palpitant pour un vendredi soir, me direz-vous. Eh bien, je n'avais pas d'autres alternatives.

J'avais décidé d'apprendre par cœur tous les numéros qui m'étaient utiles afin d'éviter de les rechercher dans mon répertoire. C'était bien trop périlleux pour moi !

Charlie. 708/555/3212

Je trouvai le clavier numérique sur l'iPhone et commençai à composer les chiffres.

7

0

8

5

5

5

3

2

2

1

J'appuyai sur le petit téléphone vert.

Une tonalité. Deux tonalités. Trois tonalités. Charlie n'était-il pas à la maison ?

Enfin, quelqu'un décrocha et une voix terriblement sexy dit : « Allo ? »

Euh, ce n'est pas Charlie ça !

« Allo ? Euh… Papa ? » Bégayai-je.

Un doux rire mélodieux résonna dans le combiné.

« Je peux être ton père si tu le souhaites. Tu as été une mauvaise fille et tu cherches une fessée ? »

Ouh la la sur quel psychopathe étais-je tombée ? C'était bien ma veine ça ! Mais purée cette voix ! Elle me faisait frissonner d'anticipation. C'est limite si je n'étais pas en train de mouiller ma petite culotte.

« Je cr- crois que je… me suis trompée de numéro… »

« Mais pas du tout. Rien qu'au son de ta voix, je peux dire que tu es exactement où tu devrais être ! » Répondit l'inconnu au bout du fil.

« Ah bon ? Comment ça ? » M'étonnai-je.

« Tes bégayements me disent que ma voix t'excite énormément et si tu m'as appelé c'est que tu es frustrée sexuellement. »

« Mais je ne voulais pas vous contacter ! » M'écriai-je.

« Ouais, elles disent toutes ça. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'elles rappellent vite. » Rit l'homme.

« Qui… qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je m'appelle Edward. J'ai 24 ans. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de connaître à mon propos. Maintenant laisse-moi te faire du bien. Tu en as terriblement besoin. Dis-moi ton nom. » M'ordonna-t-il.

J'hésitai un peu face à son ordre. J'avais joint une sorte de téléphone rose pour le sexe. J'étais vraiment embarrassée. Mais d'un autre côté, ses derniers commentaires avaient achevé mes sous-vêtements. Et puis, il était à l'autre bout du fil, et si ça se trouve, à l'autre bout du pays. On ne pourrait jamais se rencontrer, il ne pourra pas me faire du mal. Je décidai finalement d'entrer dans son jeu et advienne que pourra.

« Isabella, mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella, mais bon toi je ne te connais pas alors… »

« Détends-toi Bella ! Je ne vais pas te manger, enfin peut-être que si… »

Gloups.

« Maintenant, dis-moi, comment es-tu habillée ? »

Je répondis par l'aveu sur mon pyjama Bob l'éponge. Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir, mon visage était rouge cramoisi de honte.

Il rigola. « Heureusement que tu vas vite l'ôter. Ça ne va pas m'aider à bander sinon ! »

Je commençai à avoir chaud.

« Ed- Edward ? »

« Oui ma belle ? »

« Comment… A quoi ressembles-tu ? »

« Eh bien, je suis assez grand, j'ai les yeux verts, les cheveux bruns avec des reflets cuivrés. Je suis musclé mais pas trop non plus. Et toi, je t'imagine avec de longs cheveux bruns, tu dois être petite et des grands yeux marrons. Je suis presque sûr aussi que tu rougis dès que je prononce un mot un peu trop osé. J'ai raison ? »

« Euh… c'est tout à fait ça. Surtout pour les rougissements. » Je rougis encore plus lorsque j'entendis sa réaction. Il venait de me dire des mots inavouables.

« Bon maintenant place aux choses sérieuses. Tu feras tout ce que je te dirai. Et surtout je veux t'entendre. »

« D'accord… Edward. Je crois que je suis prête. »

Ma meilleure amie me disait souvent que j'étais trop coincée. Eh bien j'allais me prouver le contraire.

« Va dans ta chambre et allonge-toi sur ton lit. »

J'obtempérai sans réfléchir. J'en avais assez d'être frustrée. Il était temps que je tire mon coup.

« C'est bon Edward. »

« Tu vas mettre le haut-parleur de ton téléphone comme ça tu auras les deux mains libres. »

Je mis un peu de temps mais je finis par trouver cette fonction sur mon téléphone. L'excitation me donnait des ailes apparemment.

« Retire-moi cet horrible pyjama. Est-ce que tu portes des sous-vêtements ? »

« J'ai juste ma culotte. »

« Bien. Bien. Ferme les yeux et n'écoute que ma voix. Fais bien tout ce que je te dis. Je vais t'envoyer tutoyer les étoiles. »

« J'aime bien quand tu me parles comme ça. » Avouai-je timidement.

Je l'entendis rire dans le téléphone.

« Imagine que tes mains sont les miennes. Descends-les vers ta poitrine. Dis-moi ce que tu aimerais que je te fasse. »

La chaleur commençait à augmenter dans ma petite chambre.

« Je… J'aimerai que tu pinces mes tétons et puis… que… tu les mordilles et les titilles. »

Je n'arrivai pas à croire que j'avais osé dire ça ! Edward inhibait toutes mes frayeurs et mes appréhensions.

« Eh bien fais-le ma beauté. »

J'avais déjà la poitrine tendue vers le plafond et lorsque je passai mes paumes sur mes seins, un gémissement sorti de ma bouche.

« Je vois que tu aimes ça, Bella. Ne t'arrête pas surtout. Je veux entendre tes petits couinements. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce qu'ils me font. »

Je travaillais sur ma poitrine sans relâche. Mes mamelons étaient tellement durs à présent. Mon centre dégoulinait de ma cyprine et maintenant, je n'attendais que ma délivrance. Je gémissais à tout va et j'attendais la suite des ordres d'Edward.

« Edward ? J'en veux plus ! S'il te plaît ! »

« A tes ordres ma poupée. Laisse glisser ta main plus au sud, mais ne va pas trop vite ! »

Je fis ce qu'il me dit. J'avais très chaud.

« Est-ce que… tu te touches toi ? »

« Bien sûr ! T'entendre te faire du bien m'a rendu tellement dur ! J'aurai presque pu déchirer mon jean. »

Je tentai de me l'imaginer. Et cette vision m'excita encore plus. J'étais bonne pour changer mes draps après ça. Ma culotte était foutue.

J'atteignis enfin la terre promise. Je passai lentement ma main sur ma toison après avoir retiré mon sous-vêtement détrempé et je gémis plus fort qu'auparavant. Je pouvais entendre Edward dans le combiné haleter.

« Dis-moi, Bella, est-ce que tu as… des jouets ? »

Je rougis à cette idée, rien que de penser à me rendre dans ce genre de boutique me paralysait. Puis je me suis souvenue du cadeau d'Alice…

« Eh bien… j'aurai bien un canard en plastique. Tu sais ce genre de trucs qu'on met dans son bain… »

Je devais sûrement passer pour une débile profonde. Il connaissait forcément. Après tout, il faisait du sexe au téléphone.

« Sors-le. On va jouer un peu avec lui. »

Je fouillai dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit et mis enfin la main dessus. C'était la première fois que je l'utilisais.

« Ecarte bien les jambes et positionne-le. Met-le en route, je veux l'entendre vibrer contre ta petite minette dégoulinante. »

Je poussai un petit cri de surprise lorsque les vibrations se propagèrent en moi. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un si petit objet pouvait faire tant de bien.

« Bella, imagine-moi entre tes cuisses. Je lécherai ta fente de haut en bas, de bas en haut. Je mordillerai ton clitoris, je le sucerai et puis je pourrai te pénétrer de mes doigts. J'en mettrai un, puis deux et je te ferai jouir avec le troisième. Retire ton canard. »

J'obéis à son ordre. J'étais proche de la délivrance mais il avait fallu qu'il me demande d'arrêter. Je geignis de frustration.

« Patience ma belle. Ta délivrance va bientôt arriver. Entre un doigt dans ton antre. Fais des allées et venues. »

La boule dans mon bas-ventre grossissait de plus en plus. Edward m'ordonna de pénétrer un doigt de plus et lorsque je fis entrer le troisième. Je criais mon plaisir. Je n'avais jamais eu d'orgasme si prenant, si intense.

« Edward ? Merci beaucoup pour ce que tu m'as fait. Je ne croyais pas que le sexe au téléphone pouvait être si fantastique. » Dis-je après avoir repris ma respiration.

Je n'eus pas de réponse de sa part.

« Edward ? »

« Parle-moi. Je… J'y suis presque… Hmmm, c'est tellement bon…. »

Je pouvais deviner la paume de sa main frotter son sexe en érection. Il venait de me donner un orgasme fabuleux alors je décidai que je devais lui rendre mon plaisir.

« Imagine ma bouche se balader sur ton torse. Je passerai le bout de ma langue sur tes tétons durcis, je redessinerai tes tablettes de chocolat, et puis je descendrai de plus en plus. Je tournerai autour de ton nombril, je suivrai la ligne de poils descendant vers ma friandise. »

« Hmmm… continue ma belle. »

« Alors j'embrasserai ton gland et je le prendrai en bouche. Je goberai ta grosse queue petit à petit jusqu'à ce que tu tapes au fond de ma gorge. Je commencerai des mouvements de va-et-vient. Je passerai mes dents le long de ton manche. Bien sûr, je masserai tes boules. Et là… tu jouiras en longs jets dans ma bouche et j'avalerai tout ce que tu me donneras. »

Je l'entendis jurer dans le téléphone et il se déversa en grognant. Il mit plus d'une minute à retrouver son état normal.

« Wow, petite Bella, je ne soupçonnais pas cela en toi. C'était merveilleux. »

Je rougis à son compliment. Heureusement il ne pouvait pas me voir.

Après quelques mots échangés, nous raccrochâmes.

C'était le meilleur sexe que je n'avais jamais vécu. Je me promis de le rappeler avant que j'atteigne des sommets de frustration.


End file.
